


Something like a Bet

by Oath_of_Void



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void
Summary: 复活作设定。复活后某一年的跨年，零雀因为打赌输了不得不在非常尴尬的情况下度过一天。内置玩具操作，以及阳台偷情。CP为鲁路修/朱雀。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 23





	Something like a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> 其实应该元旦写，但我没赶上，所以推到阴历新年写了。

熟识的面孔们是在年末最后一天登门拜访的。有些人会直接住下，比如说娜娜莉和咲世子；有些人反正住房也在东京范围内，晚些时会开车离开，并帮忙带走从外地赶来的一些人，比如说卡莲。还有像杰雷米亚这样摆摆手表示在附近的宾馆留有房间的，也不用过多担心。总的来说，大家在进屋的时候就已经定好了过夜的去处，当然也有一些不那么安分的家伙存在，好比说前第三骑士一直在红月女士的身边转来转去试探口风，看她愿不愿意给自己再匀一间客房出来，实在匀不出来的话沙发也行。

午餐相对简单，事先约好要来的人还没全部到齐，已经来了的人也没打算早早吃太多。现任ZERO端着收拾起来的餐盘去到立柜式的洗碗机边，弯下腰去一个个妥善摆放。完事后他撑着膝盖慢慢站起来，扶着柜门喘了两口气才重新直起腰。随后他从橱柜里拿出备用的杯子，将它们一路端到客人们聚集起来的起居室。电视上在放一部前一年下映的动作片，卡莲正对着里面的街头飙车情节评头论足。“水我已经烧好了。”实际住在这里的屋主说，“你们想喝茶还是咖啡，劳烦自己选一下。”赖在沙发一端的C.C.指了指摆在桌几上的罐装可可粉，屋主耸了下肩表示随她高兴。娜娜莉向他要了茶，加些牛奶的那种。然后他被蜷在加了枕垫的轮椅中的女孩隔衣按住手臂，他低下头，迎上一道担忧的目光。

“朱雀？”娜娜莉小声说，“你的脸色有点不太对。”

“怪你哥。”朱雀反应迅速地扯了下嘴角，“鲁路修又在想方设法折腾我了，你知道他在十二月的时候往我的私人线路上发了多少次信吗？现在还要在我这里开招待会？”

他适时打了个哈欠，随后埋怨似地咂了咂嘴，把娜娜莉逗笑了。“哎。”她又轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊，“抱歉，那会儿我好像在忙着跟修奈泽尔皇兄一起审查不列颠尼亚内部的一些新提案，没太留意ZERO这边的动向……我哥哥怎么老这样，我去说说他。真是的。”

朱雀对着她笑了笑。鲁路修从他的背后闪了过去，留下一句“我听见了”。他帮着朱雀冲泡好了不同人要的不同品种的热饮，蹲在娜娜莉面前陪她笑闹了一会儿，然后起身说差不多该去准备晚上的大餐了。咲世子提出要帮忙，鲁路修说有需要再喊她。他一个人大跨步地迈回了厨房去，朱雀扶着沙发的靠背边缘，抿着嘴唇盯着他离去的背影看了许久。

一刻钟后他慢悠悠地晃到了厨房门口，鲁路修正在里面提前调配腌肉用的酱汁。他将这部分食材处理好，放在一旁的台面上，在朱雀用脚跟虚掩上门后才笑吟吟地转过身来。“你也开始对娜娜莉撒谎了呢。”鲁路修说。朱雀原本是想来问问有没有自己可以搭把手的地方，听了这话不禁一阵气闷。

“你以为这怪谁啊？”他在走向鲁路修的途中就板起了脸，“而且严格来说这不算撒谎。托你的福，我的十二月的确过得不太轻松。各种方面都是。”

鲁路修眨了眨眼，向前两步迎上他，单手将他的腰一揽，手掌下滑在他的屁股上不轻不重地拍了一巴掌。朱雀腿根一绷，卡在肠道里的粗物被这一巴掌打得多晃了一晃，挤得他的前列腺又涌起一股酸软。他向前栽了半步，跌在了鲁路修肩上。

“——呜！”

幸好厨房离起居室有一段距离，而且门也算关着，虽然没关得太严实。朱雀由衷希望自己刚刚那一声抽泣似的媚叫不会传至客人们的耳中，他扶着鲁路修的手臂低低喘息，腰胯努力地往对方的身体那边蹭。鲁路修没有阻拦他，只是也没有再照顾他的屁股。新晋的持印者慢条斯理地将手伸进了外套的衣兜里，咔哒拨动了一个小开关。本来除了卡得太紧之外还算安分的粗物登时开始快速振动，朱雀来不及抬手捂住嘴，只好一口咬在了鲁路修的肩膀上。鲁路修依然没有过多照顾他的腰和屁股，只是低下头来，在他张嘴换气的时候扳起他的下颌，用一个柔情蜜意的深吻堵住了他的更多呻吟。

他们的舌头搅拌在一起，湿湿滑滑互相纠缠，朱雀呜咽着想要更多，想要类似潮湿粘稠的声响捣进被玩具撑开的后穴。那根粗物动个不停，被过紧的束缚式内裤压在他的体内无法排出，他的前列腺被按摩得阵阵发麻，但他同样受到束缚压迫的阴茎始终不得释放。鲁路修不拦着他蹭动腰胯，却在他想要伸手安抚自己的屁股时轻轻握住他的手腕。片刻后朱雀感到小腹里猛地抽搐了一下，他不确定自己是否在这样很难勃起的情况下漏出了精液，但他的股间确实在小幅痉挛着，就像是能仅靠插入就获得满足的敏感雌性。鲁路修结束了流连在他的唇与舌之间的吻，手伸回衣袋遥控关闭了那东西的振动。“如果没忍住弄在衣服里面了，记得要去换掉。”随后鲁路修贴着他的耳根低声说，“一直黏糊糊的会很难受的吧？我们还得坚持到晚上呢。”

朱雀咬了咬牙，拿不准主意是不是该揍出去一拳。他在再度喘匀了气之后站稳脚跟，而鲁路修也开始继续处理晚餐要用的食材。“我就不该答应陪你胡闹。”朱雀大声说。他试图显得更凶一点，可惜他自己也觉得委屈的哑音听上去毫无威慑力。

“愿赌服输。”鲁路修说，压根没费心去掩饰挂在唇边的得意微笑。

打赌的事由倒是很简单。鲁路修出面追捕的新增Geass持有者有那么多，他和在职权范围内总是给他提供了一些帮助的ZERO凑在一块时，就十二月能解决的异能事件数量进行了不同的猜测。朱雀觉得在五个以下，鲁路修觉得数字会从五开始起跳。“你当这是年末以前努力一把充业绩吗？”朱雀质疑道。结果他们还真就隔三差五地碰上一起，还都是不需要太费神的小麻烦，鲁路修表示“有些小孩对付起来差不多就是给颗糖就能哄好的级别”。截至鲁路修回东京的那天数字是七，朱雀冲着他瞪眼，不知道该说他的工作量可真不小还是幸好他没遇上太大的麻烦。

因为事由不太重要，基本是拿来给漫漫长途中增添一些消遣用的，他们的赌约内容也不怎么严肃。输了的一方要在年末当天从早到晚都插着按摩棒度日，除了必要的清洁和排泄都不许取出来。生活中间总要增添一点情趣，而且他们都已经是成年人了，打赌的时候带上性也不过分。

于是朱雀就不得不在有不少老相识要聚在一起听新年钟声的这一日换上了宽松的居家裤，屁股里塞着一根粗大的棒状物就这么在人们面前强作镇定地晃来晃去。鲁路修选的按摩棒跟他的阴茎差不多粗长，好处是这样一来朱雀的屁股不需要额外适应更过分的东西，坏处是这么根东西就已经很过分了。他每次弯腰、蹲身、坐下和站起都能体会到它的存在感之强烈，它会随着他的腰腿动作而在他的肠道里变换不同的角度，时而压迫到更深处的结肠狭口，弄得他的脏腑间都一阵紧缩。幸好鲁路修没当着别人的面调出振动模式，否则他早该在众人面前失态了。“毕竟我的目的也不是叫你出糗，”鲁路修表示，“只是想给你增添一些刺激感罢了。”

当然了。振动会响，会被人发现，会在他可能已经所剩无几的羞耻心上再狠狠划拉一笔。朱雀只得咬着牙坚持下去，好在只要不持续走动，那东西就不会一直在他身体里碾来碾去。然而在他的住所里聚集了这么多人的情况下，他也不可能一直缩在一个地方什么都不做。娜娜莉算是被搪塞过去了，希望别人不要再看出来他的脸色和走路姿势都不太对劲了。

谁知道呢，说不定C.C.已经看出来了。她几度投来了意味深长的眼神，却又一直不点破，连一句暗示都没有。朱雀把桌游的套装从储物间拿出来时，她的目光落在他的腰胯附近多徘徊了一会儿，似乎是在好奇他的外裤里面到底是个什么构成，为此朱雀第三十次感谢起了这条裤子的宽松程度，虽然真的不太显腿型，但至少不会让人从他背后看见他的屁股被撑开的形状。

有几次他不得不躲到人们的视野死角里去偷偷喘气，或是进洗手间去抹把冷水以消掉脸上可疑的红晕。随着塞入异物的时间加长，他的腰胯间的酸软程度越来越严重了。他不得不在走路和站坐时都用力抿紧嘴，以免漏出一些不太对劲的软糯声息。晚餐相当丰盛，餐桌在咲世子的帮助下摆上了一些传统和食，也有更偏向于不列颠尼亚口味的美味肉排。晚餐后朱雀坐在原处没动，在其他人都起身离开后才向前一扑，夹紧双腿伏在桌沿粗喘起来。食物本身很美味，但在一番大快朵颐过后，肠道里压迫感似乎加重了。鲁路修负责收走了餐具，随后折回他身边，在朱雀摇摇晃晃站起身的时候搀扶了一把。

“要去洗手间？”他看了眼朱雀迈步的方向，“要我帮忙吗？”

“不必了。”朱雀哼出一声鼻音。

“真的？”鲁路修怀疑道。朱雀向前多迈了一步便呻吟了一声，他咬住下唇，用力摇了摇头。他也不是不想寻求鲁路修的帮助，事实上他一直在试图靠向鲁路修身边，在身体一直被撑开摩擦的情况下，多一些来自特定的某个人的触碰和温度都能让他感到安慰。可那也是在更早些的时候，那会儿他还能自控，现在他的防线摇摇欲坠，实在不能多加刺激。他踉踉跄跄地闯回洗手间，把灯打亮，把门反锁，然后脱下裤子坐在马桶圈上，伸手一点一点地把那根卡在自己屁股里大半天的玩具拔了出来。

他在自行抽拔的过程中歇了两次，终于完成后胡乱抽了些纸裹住它，把它搁在一旁。他早上进行过一次排泄和比较彻底的清洗，按说这会儿不用太急，可他还是强行按揉小腹、让尿道和肛门都排出了一些有的没的，并在放松过紧绷的腰腿之后取过了清洁袋和软管，用温水浸了一次自己被磨了许久的肠道。完事后他站起来，感到脚下有些发飘，但还不至于影响到平衡。他把那根按摩棒拿起冲洗了一下，仔仔细细地揩干、重新涂油，然后去到面池边，试图单手前撑并用一个更省力的姿势把它重新插回屁股里。

排泄和清洗算是必要工序，以这种方式来歇口气即使是鲁路修也不会多加追究。朱雀抓着那根粗物的根部，让顶端一点点撑开自己的括约肌。他的小腹里又一阵发紧，他的动作因此而缓了一缓。洗手间的门锁咔哒一声弹开，有人用钥匙开了门。朱雀登时肩背一绷，刚要起身回头，就看见一张熟悉的脸撞进了镜子所映照出的范围内。“你在里面待得太长了。”鲁路修说，“我就猜你会不会是在干这个。”

他代替朱雀稍微松开的手指而抓住了按摩棒的根部，一口气将它推进了已经被撑得松软了许多的后穴。朱雀倒抽了一口凉气，藏在拖鞋里的足趾都缩紧了。他从镜子里瞪身后的男人，而鲁路修的镜像用漂亮的紫眼睛赞许似地回望过来。“你的承受能力可真好啊。”鲁路修说，“如果换成是还没拥有Code时的我，大概在两小时前就会躲进自己的房间里不露面，或者干脆点向你求饶了。”

“……玩够了吗？”朱雀咬牙切齿道。鲁路修的手不仅没松开，还握着那根按摩棒缓缓转动着，在里头打着旋儿一寸一寸碾过他的肠壁，那股搅动感比他自行走动时要过激得多。“你要什么时候才——啊、啊啊……”

这次鲁路修索性亲自抓着那根粗物鼓捣起来，先是向外一抽，又更加用力地捅进了他的屁股。朱雀失声惊叫出来，好在鲁路修也记得关了门，而他远远听见起居室里热闹非凡，不知道是大家是在桌游上起了劲还是打开了一个特别吵的电视节目。那根按摩棒像男人的性器一样凶狠地操着他的屁股，快速而激烈地进进出出，和着他刚涂好的油液裹捣出淫靡的水声。朱雀双手都扶上了面池边缘，他试图收声但一直没能成功，只是勉强将媚叫压成了低哑的抽噎。他受了许久折磨的屁股已经敏感过头了，总算被解放了一阵的阴茎也在兴奋地抖动。现在是鲁路修本人在掌握他的后穴，不算违规，不需要加以忍耐。他渴望地将腰臀抬得更高，不知羞耻地向身后的人展示着他淫秽抽动的穴口，被粗物撑开、贯入，紧紧吮住，又在它被抽拔而出时依依不舍地攀附着。再多一点，再深入一点，撞在他的腹中，让他在区区一件玩具的作弄下屈服于欲望的洪流——鲁路修用力一推又一拧，让那股力道猛一下在他的小腹里扩散开。朱雀抽泣了一声，他的阴茎被一只手给握住了，包着颤抖的龟头让他泄了出来。

他的眼里蒙了层薄泪，这让他在去看鲁路修的表情时变得有些费劲。鲁路修松开他的阴茎，在面池前冲洗了一下手上的精液，然后扯了些柔软的面纸替他也擦干净了性器上遗留的痕迹。那根按摩棒还嵌在他的体内，被提回原位的内裤卡得更加严实。朱雀手肘撑在面池边缘，由着鲁路修帮忙整理好了裤腰。他有些不满地瞪过去，回应他的依然是那双过分漂亮的、总是能哄得人晕头转向的眼睛。

“再坚持一下。”鲁路修低声道，“好比说，等别人的注意力都从我们身上移开的时候。”

时间临近午夜，鲁路修才从塞希尔的自调饮料和罗伊德的央求的夹缝间脱出身。他确认了一圈各人所在的位置，钟声敲响前还没有人先行离去，甚至也没有人因为时间晚了还喝了酒而歪在一边犯困。哪里都没看见朱雀，不在厨房，不在洗手间，不在他自己的房间。鲁路修端着下颌想了想，向着楼梯边离起居室更远一点的那个小阳台迈开了步子。

年末的东京很冷，封闭式小阳台的玻璃窗全都关了起来。鲁路修拨开帘幕和拉门，意识到这里比自己想象的要暖和一些。朱雀手扶在玻璃上，怔怔看着遥远的夜空。他没穿外套，浅色的毛线衫叠至腰间，在胯骨上堆起一道边。他的两腿微微分开，裤子没在臀部裹得太紧，但也足够显出柔软凸起的圆弧形状。“你果然在这里。”鲁路修低声笑道。朱雀回过头来，脸上的表情比他预想中的还要柔和些。

“你又不许我擅自躲进房间。”朱雀小声哼道，“二楼也被阿妮娅她们占了。”

他说话时的软糯鼻音已经快收不住了，眼神也柔软得像随时都要滴出水来。鲁路修让帘幕和拉门都重新在身后合拢，然后满意地走近了窗边。“我可没说不让你躲进卧室，只是建议你别在里面待太久。”鲁路修说，“客人们都在外面等着，负责招待的主人却一直闭门不出，这样就不太礼貌了——但既然已经这么晚了，他们也都各自找到了乐子，稍微失陪一下也没关系的。”

他停在朱雀的身边，先是用鼻尖挨蹭了一下对方的脸颊，然后伸手按在腰侧，明示性地抚摸了一下裤腰所在的位置。“——等等。”朱雀稍稍一僵，“要么还是回房间再……”

“我问过他们要不要看零点烟花了。”鲁路修边说边把手掌插进了对方的裤腰，“娜娜莉已经被咲世子抱到了二楼，其他人表示没什么兴趣，还是被炉舒服。卡莲还赶我出来，说想过一会儿二人世界的话就赶紧去过。C.C.对她的做法表示了支持。”

“你还真是会擅自利用别人的好意来做些过分的事。”朱雀象征性地踩了下他的脚。

“但你喜欢。”鲁路修毫不客气地捏了把他的屁股，“不然你现在还来得及拒绝我。”

朱雀没有拒绝，他当然不会拒绝。他表现得比鲁路修还积极些，他主动拉下了自己的外裤和底裤，他的阴茎几乎是立刻弹起到空中，显然已经被憋得太久。就算中途宣泄了一回，看样子还是不太够。鲁路修轻轻笑了一声，把他下半身的衣物扯落到大腿中段，让他能够顺利地撅起整个饱满结实的臀部。“拜托你了。”朱雀低声说。他的这句话放在此时变成了上好的催情剂，给他的声音与姿态都添上了渴求的色彩。我也忍耐很久了啊，鲁路修想。从早上起就一直被一双含着几分羞恼的绿眼睛不满地望着，每一次接近他的小动作都像是在邀请他欢好一番，作为一个生理反应还算健康的正常男性，鲁路修觉得自己在心理层面接受的考验大概不会比一根按摩棒小。

他单手抓住塞进朱雀屁股里的那根玩具，另一只手则快速垮下了自己的裤腰。在他迈到阳台之后，他的阴茎已经在裤裆里鼓起了足够明显的形状，不待他完全将那根玩具拔出来，他身下的器物就硬到了足够插入的程度。鲁路修拿捏了一下它的硬度和高度，又看了眼还有一半嵌在朱雀屁股里的棒状物。“扶好玻璃。”他嘱咐道。朱雀照做了，身体微微前倾，双脚也打得更开。鲁路修手臂发力使劲一抽，那根按摩棒就整个儿脱了出来。朱雀哀叫了一声，腿股开始微微发抖。他被撑开了整日的后穴还豁着两指宽的小洞，鲁路修爱怜地用拇指按了按它的边缘，将玩具放到了一边的露台上。

他没让朱雀等太久。远处敲响了零点的钟声，焰火在城区的方向爆裂开来，将夜空染作金红一片，屋子里隐约传来了欢呼声，而鲁路修抓住朱雀的腰，将他压在玻璃上，让他的呻吟藏在了欢呼与轰鸣的浪潮下方。朱雀的身体已经被准备得很好，鲁路修的阴茎没有遇到任何阻碍，直接挺进了最深处，重重撞在直肠末端的狭口上。

现任的ZERO大人自唇间漏出了几声无法忍耐住的高亢淫叫，又忽然反应过来似地慌忙捂住了嘴。虽然经了整日的异物蹂躏，他的肠道里还是收得很紧，也许有点太紧了。鲁路修才摆腰抽插了几下，就觉得那个小洞实在紧缩得过了头，虽然没有给他的动作带来阻碍，但像这样每次抽拔时都留恋般地向里吸着，会让人坚持不了多久就在那里面缴械投降了。“朱雀，”鲁路修喘了口气，附在身前人的耳根处低声说，“不用这么紧张的，朱雀……”

“……你说得轻松——啊！”朱雀在他的又一次撞击中哭叫出来，用力咬了会儿嘴唇收住声才继续委屈地嘟囔，“一直在被玩弄那里还要提防被发现的人又不是你……”

鲁路修亲了亲他的脖子以示安抚，扶着他的腰际的手慢慢上移，探进了他的上衣，兜在他的胸腹间揉来摸去。朱雀重新捂紧了嘴，时不时从指缝里漏出几声低泣和呻吟。他的翘臀在激烈的耸动间被撞得啪啪响，他的小腹一直在抽动，他的屁股里头擅自高潮了一次，肠道痉挛间带动得鲁路修直接在里边射了一回。好在持印者的持久力和恢复速度都得到了长足的提升，射精一次过后还能继续不依不饶地顶干。朱雀的右手还盖在玻璃上，指节都被按得反曲发白。鲁路修在一次深入贴合后对着他的耳廓吹了口气，欣赏着他下意识地一抖。“别一直低着头。”鲁路修说，“这种时候不看上面就太浪费了。来，把脸抬起来向上看吧？”

一年的结束与新一年的开始，这么关键的节点上他们躲在这里两人独处，身体嵌合在一起，似乎有些离谱但也没什么不对。反正他们真实的所作所为注定不会为多数人所知，反正他们的前路也不需要更多祝愿了。朱雀依着他的话抬起眼睛，脸孔短暂地被遥远的火花所映亮。下一秒朱雀便扭过头来，手指从面前滑落，微微启开嘴唇，带着恳求的意味唤了他的名字。然后焰火和钟声都显得不再重要了，近在咫尺的是湿润的眼尾、柔软的声息和全然的依恋。鲁路修抱住身前的男人，小心地覆上他的嘴唇，然后让这个吻逐渐辗转深入，在情欲间贴合得亲密无间。

直到远处的花火在最后一响中告一段落，声光演出落下帷幕，鲁路修才微微后撤，让两人都重新拥有了开口发声的能力。朱雀按住他还捅在自己衣服里捣乱的手，在被他的尾指扫过乳尖时轻轻哼了一声。“你还是太过分了。”朱雀说。

“是、是，我知道。”

“你也就是仗着我喜欢你才这么胡来。”

“我承认。”鲁路修说，因为对方愿意这样直白地说出情感所向而感到高兴。他大抵是忍不住笑了，因为朱雀冲着他略显无奈地皱了皱鼻子。

“真是的。”朱雀嘟囔道，“所以说你这种性格啊……”

鲁路修又亲了下他的嘴角，成功地阻住了他的更多抱怨。随后他们各自都不出声地微笑了一会儿，直到鲁路修慢慢移动腰胯退出朱雀的身体，后者才又一次嘶嘶抽起了气。鲁路修替他掩饰好裤腰，底裤横竖要换，倒也不必急于在此时擦拭了。然后鲁路修深吸了一口气，用更为正式的态度道了一句：“新年快乐，朱雀。”

“请多指教，亲爱的（あなた）。”朱雀柔和地回答。这回换他握住鲁路修的手臂，挨近了在嘴唇间亲了一下。鲁路修顿时感到小腹下方又一阵发热，他轻轻咳了一声，有些苦闷于他们接下来还需要抽出时间来将不在此留宿的客人们给送走。好在而主卧室里总有留给自己的一半床铺，而且夜晚还长。


End file.
